Descanso
by kurohyacchan
Summary: Natsu não conseguia dormir (e nem poderia o fazer, não após toda a desordem do sétimo dia do Daimatou Enbu, pensava ele). Em sua insônia, o dragon slayer faz uma recapitulação dos catastróficos dias finais do grande evento. \\ Pós capítulo 316. Com um pouco de NaLu.


**Resolvi escrever um drabble após o capítulo 316 e acabou virando uma oneshot. q**

**Eu tinha ficado putamente a fim de escrever algo meio angsty e me aproveitei do fato de que esse capítulo novo abria espaço para novas teorias pra essa arca e pus as minhas :D**

**Enfim, espero que gostem!**

* * *

Natsu tentava dormir, sem sucesso.

Após toda a bagunça do Daimatou Enbu, ao Festival do Dragão Rei, à Lucy do futuro, à luta dos dez mil dragões, ele mal acreditava que ainda estava vivo. Ele mal podia acreditar que a Fairy Tail havia sobrevivido. Ele mal podia acreditar em tudo o que havia acontecido.

Natsu tinha a consciência de que os dias finais do Daimatou Enbu foram bem problemáticos. O Portão de Eclipse, Mercurius, Lucy e Yukino e suas chaves, dragões, lutas intermináveis, um vencedor improvável nos Jogos, Lucy do futuro... De todos os problemas citados, o que mais incomodava Natsu além dos dragões era a Lucy do futuro. Vindo de uma viagem no tempo, a companheira mais preciosa da guilda viera sem o braço, sem a alegria costumeira, sem o sorriso, sem esperança. Apenas com uma cicatriz imensa no pescoço e lágrimas, além de uma história para contar.

-o-

Ouviu-a descrever o Portão de Eclipse sendo aberto; de lá, saindo uma horda imensa de dragões raivosos e humilhados por humanos, prontos para descontar sua fúria neles – sendo passado ou presente.

Ouviu-a contar o desespero.

Ouviu-a falar de cada morte de cada pessoa que ela viu morrer.

Como Makarov havia protegido seus filhos antes de falecer inutilmente, já que praticamente todos haviam morrido. Como Gildarts e Cana haviam chorado e se abraçado antes de perceber seu último suspiro como pai e filha. Como Erza e Mira haviam se unido e sido bravas na luta contra inúmeros dragões. Como Lisanna e Elfman tentaram impedir Mira de ir lutar e como pereceram antes de Mira poder ao menos responder. Como Laxus ficou enraivecido com o dragão que havia matado seu avô. Como o Raijinshuu tentou impedi-lo. Como Gray tentou proteger Juvia dos dragões. Como Gajeel , Lily, Jet e Droy tiveram o único sucesso entre as tentativas de proteção, que foi direcionada à Levy. Como Macao e Romeo lutaram juntos. Como Happy mostrou-se corajoso diante dos dragões ao lutar com Wendy e Charle. Como Reedus, Nab e Vijeteer não ousaram fugir. Como Wakaba, Warren e Max protegeram os corpos dos companheiros caídos. Como Laki, Kinana e Porlyuska haviam tentado ao máximo curar os abatidos, independente de serem amigos ou inimigos. Como Asuka chorou ao ver os seus pais a esconderem longe e ao vê-los partir para o encontro à destruição. Como Jellal teve que ser arrastado por Meredy e Ultear para não correr ao encontro de Erza. Como o Conselho Mágico tentou impedir os dragões. Como cada guilda em Fiore lutou bravamente enquanto chorava as perdas instantâneas.

Como Igneel era um dragão poderoso e colérico. Como ele não sabia que Natsu iria ser seu pupilo e filho no futuro. Como ele avançou na Lucy do futuro, arrancando seu braço e avançando em seu pescoço, conseguindo apenas arranhá-lo. Como Natsu impediu seu pai de matá-la. Como ele chorou ao ver que o pai não o conhecia. Como ele protegeu a Maga Celestial. Como ele havia caído morto em seus braços. Como ela viu os dragões, satisfeitos com a carnificina no local, rumarem para o resto da terra. Como ela, Levy e Asuka direcionaram-se para Mercurius a fim de impedir tudo aquilo. Como Lucy havia conseguido voltar ao passado com a ajuda de seus Espíritos Celestiais. Como ela chegou durante a ausência da Fairy Tail em Tenroujima e pacientemente esperou pela volta da Guilda.

Após contar o que havia acontecido em seu futuro, a Lucy mais velha desabou a chorar novamente. Natsu pôde ouvir os companheiros em Mercurius chorando também. Ele mesmo sentiu-se mal. Acreditou, naquele momento, que aquilo realmente iria acontecer. Que sua guilda iria perecer. Que ia reencontrar Igneel. E ele não o conheceria. E, mesmo assim, sentiu certo orgulho de seu futuro eu ao saber que ele conseguira proteger Lucy... De seu pai.

O dragon slayer observou novamente a companheira que viera do futuro. Repreendeu-se por sentir orgulho dele mesmo. Ela estava em desespero. Ela definitivamente preferiria morrer a ver todos os seus companheiros perecendo. E, mesmo assim, sem um braço e quase sem vida, ela arriscou seu próprio futuro e sua vida para evitar uma catástrofe.

Então, ele percebeu que estava soluçando. Tentando ainda manter algum orgulho, olhara para o lado; acidentalmente desviara a vista para a Lucy do presente, a Lucy que ele conhecia e que, agora, temia pelo seu futuro.

Ele primeiramente não pôde ver seu rosto. Achou que a amiga estava chorando. Para sua surpresa, viu-a levantar a cabeça e, com confiança, afirmar:

"E para quê você está chorando? Veio aqui para impedir tudo isso de acontecer, certo? Para você, isso pode ter acontecido, mas para nós ainda não aconteceu. Não vai acontecer. Acha que eu vou deixar algo acontecer à minha guilda e aos meus amigos? Eu vou evitar a todo custo abrir esse portão. E, se ele abrir, eu vou evitar, de algum jeito, a saída dos dragões, nem que eu seja a que morra em lugar dos meus companheiros".

Naquele momento, o Dragneel percebeu que Lucy emanava uma aura diferente, nem sabia se podia chamar aquilo de aura; ela estava fazendo com que todos à sua volta ficassem confiantes. Ela já não era a mesma pessoa que havia entrado para a Fairy Tail, cheia de medos e hesitações. Lucy havia trancado esses sentimentos e aberto seu coração para os outros. Ela dava confiança aos outros, e o dragon slayer apenas percebia naquele momento o porquê de gostar tanto de estar junto a ela, de invadir sua casa com Happy, de incomodá-la, de ter feito um time com ela, de querer protegê-la.

Sem perceber que afetou os companheiros ao redor, Lucy virou-se para eles, vendo-os com lágrimas no rosto, e assustou-se ao ver que todos choravam. Olhou para Mira, para Yukino, para Loke, para Wendy, para os exceeds, para Natsu. Ao ver o último, sorriu.

"Guardem as lágrimas para depois que vencermos", ela disse, repetindo as palavras do dragon slayer.

Eles certamente guardaram-as.

Conforme dito pela Lucy do futuro, eles foram capturados novamente pelo exército de Mercurius. O Portão de Eclipse foi aberto a mando da Princesa após os resultados do Daimatou Enbu. Eles foram de volta ao passado e encontraram Acnologia liderando os dragões; apto a falar, o antigo dragon slayer exigiu que dessem passagem a eles para o futuro. Lucy negou-o a passagem, e o dragão então quis matá-la em troca de não ameaçar Fiore do futuro. Os companheiros tentaram-na impedir, porém, ela não mudava sua mente. Quando ela estava se preparando para morrer, sua duplicata do futuro interviu e ofereceu-se para morrer em seu lugar. Agora era a vez de ela tentar impedir sua duplicata; porém, para Acnologia, a discussão estava demorando demais e ele se contentou em abater o primeiro que estivesse ali. Natsu correu para a direção das duas Lucys tentando evitar a morte de ambas; o grupo de resgate seguiu-o.

Porém, Lucy do futuro havia empurrado sua duplicata do passado antes que o ataque atingisse-a, morrendo em seu lugar e dizendo as palavras "Não estarei morta. Lembre-se que eu sou você, e você sou eu". Acnologia, insensível à cena, avançou para o portão, ignorando as palavras de Lucy. O grupo se preparou para uma luta, porém, dragões surgiram do Portão de Eclipse. Aqueles eram os dragões do presente; Igneel estava liderando-os. Natsu viu seu pai e correu ao seu encontro, porém o dragão de fogo o disse para aguardar após a luta. Junto aos dragões encontrava-se um exército de magos das mais diversas guildas, Fairy Tail incluída, unidos para lutarem contra os dragões. O exército afirmou que Crime Sorciére havia contado o futuro a eles e pedido auxílio.

A batalha seguiu-se violenta, dragões contra dragões e dragões contra magos. Ao contrário do que seria o aparente futuro, a luta estava indo bem para o lado dos magos e dos dragões do futuro (que, unindo suas forças, provaram-se ser oponentes extremamente formidáveis contra os dragões furiosos do passado). Entre as uniões, destacaram-se a reunião dos dragon slayers e seus respectivos dragões, que, lutando juntos, produziram imenso estrago nos oponentes.

Após uma difícil, porém, vitoriosa luta, o Portão de Eclipse começou a se fechar e os magos começaram a voltar para o presente. No entanto, os dragões se recusavam a voltar. Eles afirmaram que ficariam no passado e esperariam os séculos se passarem para ensinar sua magia aos dragon slayers. Natsu se recusava a ir embora, porém, Igneel o empurrou de volta para o presente com uma última despedida.

-o-

Ao voltarem para o seu tempo, os magos perceberam com felicidade que nada havia sido alterado a não ser o futuro desastroso que Lucy do futuro havia descrito. Eles conseguiram mudar o 'apocalipse'; conseguiram evitar algo grandioso.

Jellal fora preso novamente, porém, ele não tinha mais a sentença de prisão perpétua. O mago deveria apenas cumprir pena durante algum tempo, pois mesmo que tenha cometido muitos erros, ele havia feito muito para compensá-los.

Hospitais em Fiore, especialmente em Crocus, prosperaram muito após a grande batalha; apesar de nenhuma baixa, todos ficaram feridos de um jeito ou outro.

Natsu ficara em um dos hospitais provisórios em Magnolia junto aos seus companheiros da guilda. Já era noite e o dragon slayer, apesar da exaustão imensa, não conseguia dormir.

Não conseguia aquietar-se; todos haviam sobrevivido. Todos. Até mesmo os dragões, que ficaram no passado, sobreviveram. E ele havia visto e ouvido coisas demais: havia ouvido o "futuro" catastrófico, visto Lucy morrer (mesmo que fosse uma duplicata do futuro), revisto seu pai e no mesmo dia saber que nunca mais ia revê-lo.

O dragon slayer revirava-se e revirava-se e não conseguia adormecer. Não sabia o que sentir; sentia-se orgulhoso de sua vitória? Feliz pelos companheiros? Triste pelos dragões e por Lucy do futuro?

Irritado por não conseguir dormir, o mago levantou-se e se pôs a caminhar para fora do local em direção às ruas de Magnolia. Ora, se não conseguia dormir, iria caminhar até desmaiar de cansaço, pois assim com certeza dormiria!

Não se passaram nem dez minutos e o Dragneel já se viu com dificuldades de continuar caminhando. Haviam muitas dores musculares e feridas por seu corpo, e estava ganhando dores nas pernas por caminhar sem descanso apropriado após a luta.

Respirou fundo, desapontado com a falta de força física no momento. Ia começar a caminhar de volta ao hospital quando percebeu que estava em frente ao apartamento de Lucy. Reprimindo uma risada, ele tentou pular até a janela do quarto da amiga, mas sem sucesso; suas pernas realmente não estavam ajudando. Quando aterrissou ao chão, ponderou por alguns segundos o porquê de querer entrar no quarto da maga quando ela provavelmente era a que estava mais cansada dentre todos os participantes da batalha; ignorou a própria pergunta e resolveu entrar de uma vez.

Pela primeira vez desde que conheceu Lucy, o mago entrou pela porta da frente (exatamente como ela queria que ele o fizesse). Caminhando cuidadosamente através dos cômodos, ele chegou ao quarto dela.

Primeiramente, levou um susto, pois ela estava literalmente atirada no chão e, por um segundo, ele pensou que ela havia se ferido ou algo do tipo. Ao perceber que a loira estava apenas dormindo (provavelmente havia caído antes mesmo de chegar à cama de tanto cansaço), ele reprimiu outra risada e mansamente a deitou na cama, acordando-a no processo.

-... Natsu. – ela murmurou sonolenta (e aparentemente semiadormecida) -... O que você tá fazendo aqui, vai dormir... Descansar... A luta... Foi difícil...

- Sim, sim, Luigi. Continue a dormir – o dragon slayer objetou, ignorando-a, enquanto punha a cabeça da moça no travesseiro.

- É... Lucy... Não... Luigi. – a Heartphilia resmungou, aninhando-se no colchão. O mago sentou-se no tapete ao lado da cama.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e um silêncio aconchegante preenchia o quarto; apenas o inspirar e expirar de Natsu eram ouvidos. A maga não podia ver sua expressão - o dragon slayer estava de costas e ela estava muito exausta para observações adicionais.

- Ei, Lucy – ele sussurrou de modo quase inaudível – obrigado.

- Ué... Por quê? – a maga indagou confusa, ficando de bruços e soltando um bocejo.

O rapaz sobressaltou-se, não esperando que ela o ouvisse. _Ela ainda estava acordada? _

Ficando um pouco sem jeito, sentiu-se obrigado a respondê-la.

- Se eu nunca tivesse encontrado você, eu provavelmente não teria visto Igneel de novo – Natsu virou o rosto de modo que ela não pudesse o ver – já que foram as suas chaves que fizeram o portão ser destravado. Mesmo que elas tivessem sido roubadas e tudo aquilo aconteceu... Eu... Pude ver meu pai de novo. Obrigado.

Lucy ficou tão pasma com a afirmação do mago que seu sono quase desapareceu (mais pasma ainda, pois ele estava tão sereno que nem parecia o Natsu acalorado de sempre). Aquele agradecimento fora muito súbito e todos ainda deviam estar se acostumando com tantos acontecimentos e revelações naquele último dia.

- Isso não é verdade... – ela respondeu após uma pausa– As chaves teriam sido reunidas eventualmente. Aliás, eu que devia agradecer. Pude resolver tantos problemas com a ajuda da Fairy Tail. Eu pude perceber que eu amava o meu pai tanto quando você ama o seu, Natsu. Achei uma família maravilhosa ao entrar na guilda, e graças a você estou nela hoje. Obrigada.

O dragon slayer virou sua cabeça para ela, sorrindo. Era incrível como a guilda deles podia proporcionar encontros, desencontros e ajudar tanto os que entravam nela – até mesmo os que estavam fora.

- Ei, nós dois somos gratos por termos encontrado – Lucy respondeu o sorriso com um próprio – mas você não me respondeu o porquê de ter vindo aqui.

- Sei lá, acho que eu queria falar isso – ele levantou a cabeça – e também... Eu não consigo dormir.

- Você deve estar agitado por causa da luta. Acalme-se, Natsu, acabou. Você pode descansar – a maga fechou os olhos do amigo, que estava visivelmente exausto. Ele, com um suspiro, apoiou-se na cama e relaxou seu corpo tensionado.

É, ele definitivamente iria poder dormir ali - estando deitado na cama ou sentado ao lado dela. O apartamento de Lucy era uma das poucas coisas que o apaziguava; e estando ela ali presente era o suficiente para o exausto dragon slayer finalmente conseguir seu descanso.

Toda a confusão acabou. O medo de perder pessoas queridas, o medo de morrer, o medo de estar sozinha, a tristeza pelos dragões deixados para trás... Todos os sentimentos ruins foram trocados por aceitação. Ora, se o medo e a tristeza fossem aceitos, quem sabe eles poderiam se tornar uma força mais tarde?

A maga, vendo que o amigo adormecera, se aninhara mais em sua cama, sorrindo. Ela lentamente sentiu sua consciência esvaecendo-se; sua mão repousara sobre o ombro dele.

A mão do dragon slayer respondeu-a, pousando sobre a mão dela.

Passados alguns minutos, um gato azul bem conhecido entrara no quarto, tendo aparentemente notado a ausência de Natsu (e o procurado, mesmo estando com sono). Ele observou a cena durante poucos segundos – seus dois melhores amigos adormecidos.

- Natsu, você é sonâmbulo? – Happy murmurou debilmente. Mas ao ver os dois amigos tão cansados, ele apenas flutuou para o colo de Natsu, aonde adormeceu quase que imediatamente.

Realmente, a algazarra diária da Fairy Tail era incrivelmente animadora, mas momentos de paz e descanso tinham seu valor. Especialmente após batalhas difíceis.

Não que eles realmente valorizassem estes momentos.

* * *

**E aí? Gostaram das minhas super teorias? qqqq**

**Admito que eu fiquei orgulhosa de escrever quatro páginas de uma vez (as outros escrevi pra enrolar mesmo). Acabou virando meio NaLu, mas não me importo AUSHDAUF só não curti muito o final, mas beleza. :3**


End file.
